A Preacher's Daughter
by smunlucky13
Summary: What happens when a joke New Year's resolution becomes serious. First Fanfic. Naley, Leyton, Rated M for later chapters.
1. A New Year Comes with a New Person

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or James Lafferty (but I have my fingers crossed)**

**This is my first fanfic, so please put your opinion after reading this. This will be multiple chapters if people want me to keep going.**

She woke up that morning wondering if her year would be any different than the last year.

"I, Haley James, will change for the good," she said to herself in the mirror.

Not that far across town, laid a boy in his bed, thinking the same thing. He looked at the redhead beside him and shook his head in disgust. He had hooked up with her again.

"Nathan, go back to sleep. We don't have to be at school till tomorrow," said the redhead.

"Yeah, I know. I was just thinking about last night's resolution. Rachel just go back to sleep."

As Rachel went to sleep al Nathan could think was how was he, a small town player, going to get close to clean teen, bible-thumpin', choir singin' Haley James.

Haley had woke up thinking this year would be different, but so far she woke up and she was still the preacher's daughter. She was also still unnoticed by the one everyone admired, Nathan Scott.

For some odd reason Nathan could vaguely remember last night's exertions. He glanced at the mirror; he didn't even recognize the person looking back. His once fierce cobalt eyes were now a dull blue; he almost thought he saw a ghost of himself. As he stepped into the shower he recalled last night's events to make him rethink that morning new year's shag.

Flashback:

_As they all sad around the pool, they were all close to the edge of drunk. Nathan's brother, Lucas suggested that they all make New Year resolutions. While Lucas had started to say his, a very drunk Rachel came over and decided to add to it. _

"_Why don't we put a little spin on this New Year's resolution thing? Why doesn't someone else choose each others resolution?"_

"_Sure that sounds fun," stated a somewhat sober Peyton._

"_We'll start with you Brooke. You will have to resolve to hold off sex for as long as possible, in any relationship you have in this coming up year," slurred a very drunk Rachel as she swayed into a seat._

_As Brooke tried to stand up to give an argument to the comment just made, she couldn't and just feel back down and accepted her fate. While the others had their resolution told to them, they accepted them with moans and groans; but theirs were mild compared to the one that was slammed upon Nathan._

"_Now, Nathan we come to you. Your resolution is to get close to Haley James," said Rachel._

"_Close to who?"_

"_To Haley James."_

"_And again, who?"_ God was she so drunk she couldn't hear him,_ thought Nathan._

"_She's in four of our classes Nate," said Brooke._

"_Still drawing a blank," he said._

"_She works in my mom's café," stated Lucas. _

"_And still no faces." Nathan was getting mad. They were spitting thing out left and right. He had found out that she sung in the choir, she was a tutor, she was a clean teen. Still he didn't know who she was, but he had found our more about her tonight then he knew about his fuck buddy, Rachel._

_Then someone spoke up and said she was the preacher's daughter. No one in the group had said it, but in Nathan's mind a face clicked with the name. He remembered her from years ago; her ponytail, braces, and weird taste in clothes. She always had her nose in a book. She was certainly different, but he was always up for a challenge._

End Flashback

Haley sat reading her book, but couldn't get last night into the back of her mind. She had heard them talking about her last night. She had just come to pick up her drunken sister, Taylor, from the party. She had heard her name as she walked by, and decided that Taylor could wait a few more seconds. Every time she heard her name said and every time she heard him say he did not know who she was it broke her heart. Finally she walked by, being unseen and calmly said that she was the preacher's daughter.

God, how she was tired of being known as the preacher's daughter. Everyone wanted so much from her; she wanted to be herself. She knew how she was gonna do it, and it involved Nathan Scott.


	2. The Change

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or James Lafferty (but keeping my fingers crossed)**

**Thanks to the people who reviewed!**

Haley sat with her eyes wide open devising a plan to get out of her shell. She couldn't sleep, as she looked at the clock, she saw that was literally time for her to get up. She knew that to complete the first stage of unraveling her image she will need the key to unlock her soon-to-be co-star. Which meant a trip to Taylor's closet; she knew her sister would still be asleep, she always was. As she tip-toed into her sister's room, Haley could hear her sister's snoring, and she shuddered in repulse. As she stepped into Taylor's closet, she took a deep breath and assured herself that she was doing the right thing. After rummaging through skanky outfits and dress no longer than 3 ft if that, she found the perfect out fit to pull off the Act 1, Scene 1 of her plan.

Haley sat at her vanity thinking would this plan really work. Could she really get the Nathan Scott to like her, the girl who couldn't even cheat without feeling guilty; the girl who couldn't even let her parents know that she had bought the Breaking Benjamin album and hid her romance novels under her stuffed animals in the back of her closet. How could this girl shed her goody-two-shoes image without destroying her morals? If she had the courage she would have gone into Taylor's room again and found some liquid courage, but she looked at herself in stride. She was wearing a jean mini (stolen from Taylor's closet), her own Fall Out Boy T-shirt that she vowed she would never wear in public again since it shrunk in the wash, and a pair of baby blue footless leggings with her classic black high-top Chuck Taylors.

She walked down the stairs with her head held high; she walked through her kitchen where the twins, Taylor and their dog all sat eating breakfast. Haley said good morning to them and walked out the door. Taylor rubbed her eyes to see if it was true, was her little sister wearing her mini. One of the twins just sat there with his mouth open with cereal fell out.

"Pinch me, that was not my little sister that just walked outta here," said one of the twins. Right after he had said that his brother pinched him out of his daze.

"Nope it wasn't a dream cause you just flinched, puss," stated the other twin. Once he had said that all hell broke loose until Jimmy James had to separate them.

"Now what is God's name is going on here," asked and very ticked off Pastor James, "who would like to explain? Joey, Jon, or Taylor would you like to put your two cents in because it looks like you're going to anyway."

All of a sudden the whole house became an uproar of noise; all Pastor James could understand was it had something to do with Haley. He looked down and shook his head; he saw that their dog, Lulu, had not witnessed the out break of noise, but had slept through the whole thing. Once he had calmed the others down the asked them what was all the commotion about.

"She wasn't herself dad," stated Joey.

"She stole my skirt daddy," whined Taylor.

"I don't know why you can't just leave her be she wants to treated like the adult that she is and instead all you guys do is treat her like a kid," said Jon, putting his opinion into the open air.

"I think Jon's right," agreed Pastor James as he sent three whinny seniors off to school.

Nathan stood at the front door of the tutor center with his hand on the knob. _I can't do this I don't even know which one she is, _thought Nathan. Right as he had enough courage to turn the knob the bell rung for the next period. _Thank God, _thought Nathan, it was time for History; as he started to turn away from the center he saw a girl walk out and lock up the tutor center. He couldn't help but stare down the hallway after her, the way her hips swayed, and her golden brown hair flowed down her back. Who was she and why hadn't he notice her was all that was going through Nathan's mind right then.

He walked up to his locker and saw one of his teammate standing right next to him; he decided to ask him if he knew who the girl was.

"Hey Joey! Do you know who that girl is?"

"Yeah, I do. I wouldn't get your hopes up," said Joey with a smirk on his face.

"Why do you say that," replied Nathan with the same smirk. Then Joey's face got serious.

"Because she's my little sister Haley and if you ever touch her I will break your legs. I may be a preacher's son, but she's my dad's pride and joy. So whatever is going through your little mind forget it really quick."

With that Joey slammed his locker door and left with a smile on his face like he had set someone in their place and told Nathan that he would see him at practice. _Shit, _thought Nathan; now how was he supposed to get close to Haley?

**AN: I know my chapters are short, I'm sorry. Just so you know Taylor failed a grade so she's in the same grade as the twins and they're seniors and Haley, and Nathan are all Juniors. **


	3. Could This Get Any Easier?

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or James Lafferty (but keeping my fingers crossed)**

_God, why am I here, _thought Nathan, standing in front of **Karen's Café, **he looked up and it began to snow. Just what he needed, to be cold and damp while begging this girl to be his tutor.

Flashback

_Nathan woke up with a jerk as the last bell of the day startled him; he wiped the drool from his mouth and got up quietly. He was the last one to leave the room, but right before he reached the threshold of the door he heard his name. _

"_Mr. Scott," called a very calm Mrs. Morris._

"_Yes." Nathan had rolled his eyes and let out of sigh of regret for falling asleep in class. He walked over to the desk and looked down at a bun of grey and white hair. Then the next thing he saw was a pair of green eyes burning a hold through him, he had to look away. _

"_Have a seat," she told him, and he obeyed, "I hear that Whitey is taking the team all the way this year?"_

"_We're hoping," replied a very nervous Nathan._

"_Not if you don't past this class you won't be going," she said and that's when Nathan looked up. She smiled at him though and those piercing green eyes turned warm, she let out a small chuckle. "I'm sorry for scaring you like that, but I do have a solution. I will give you the name of the best tutor here, though it's up to you to seek her help."_

"_Sure. Thank you Mrs. Morris. I will take any help to pass this class as long as it means that I get to play," said Nathan was gratitude in his voice. _

_As he got up the leave the classroom she handed him a piece of paper, he thanked her again and walked out the door. While walking down the hallway to his car he opened the piece of paper. Once he was in the car he turned the radio on and pulled out of the parking lot, _he at least now had a legitimate reason to talk to her, _he thought. _

End Flashback

Haley looked up to see Nathan Scott outside of her place of work pacing up and down talking to himself; she finished wiping the tables and went to the back to clean up the dishes. _He must be here to see Lucas, _Haley thought. She just put her headphones on and started to wash the dishes.

Nathan finally gathered up enough balls to walk in there; it wasn't like he hadn't walked in there before. His brother's mother was the owner of the place, it was just he had never noticed Haley before and he wondered what they would think if he saw someone he knew asking for her.

He walked up to the counter and sat down; he was instantly greeted by Karen, Lucas's mother.

"What'll it be Nathan," Karen asked.

"I need to see Haley," he simply stated.

"Now you better not be up to anything stupid. She's like the daughter I've never had. She's fragile; ever since her mother died her brothers and father have been over protective so don't do anything like I know you would."

"I know, I've already had a run in with Joey. I won't do anything like my normal self. I'm going to be different for a change, I'm going to be a gentleman because I need her help if I'm gonna play basketball this season."

"Oh, ok. I'll keep you to your word." With that she turned and went to go get Haley.

Karen walked back to see a dancing Haley, she just smiled to herself and tapped Haley on the shoulder. When Haley felt that tap she almost had a heart attack, when Karen noticed that Haley was holding her chest she couldn't help but say sorry.

"There's someone waiting for you out front," Karen said taking the plate Haley was washing from her.

"If it's a family member I really don't wanna deal with them right now. I'm calm," said Haley.

"Well I can tell you that you are definitely not related to this person. I really don't think that you would want to anyways. But when you do go out there, don't get your head stuck in the clouds when see this person, I don't want to see your heart broken."

"What do you mean my..." she was cut off by Karen.

"You heard me; I don't want to see you get your heart broken. Now go your guest is waiting." With that Karen pushed Haley out of the kitchen.

As Haley exited the kitchen Karen's words were swimming through her head, _what did she mean "I don't want to see your heart broken"? I don't know what she meant, _thought Haley. She walked over to the counter to see a pair of dark cobalt eyes staring right at her, she knew those eyes anywhere.

"What'll it be," asked Haley.

"You," Nathan said is a monotone voice.

"Whoa! I'm just gonna believe that I didn't hear that and now tell the truth."

"I am. I need you to help me pass Mrs. Morris or I can't play basketball."

"What's in it for me?" As she smirked Nathan couldn't help but notice her eyes gleam over with something he had never seen before or maybe he had.

"You get to spend time with me," Nathan said returning the smirk and stretching his arms back which made his shirt lift up to show some of his toned stomach; Haley couldn't help but to stare.

"You know my eyes are up here you know," he said. That snapped Haley right out of Lalaland.

"How do you know I was staring at you? Maybe I was actually contemplating on taking you up on your offer, but now I don't know."

"Please Haley I need this. I need to play; my whole life revolves around this year. Please!"

"No need to beg, I was gonna say yes anyways. So when do you want to start?"

"How about tomorrow after school tomorrow at my house?"

"No, can't. My father won't allow for me to go over to any boy's house. How about mine?"

"Sure," he said with a very nervous sigh. _Great how am I gonna get around Joey without getting my face beaten in, _thought Nathan.

As he got up the both exchange good-byes and numbers, but little did they know that they were think the same thing, _could this get any easier?_

**AN: This is a longer chapter then the last two and I forgot to mention Haley doesn't have a mom that's why everyone is so protective of her. Thanks for the reviews they keep me going. **


	4. Family, Thoughts and a Run In with Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or James Lafferty (but keeping my fingers crossed)**

Haley sat on her bed trying to configure the next step in her plan. Everything was looking up in her favor, and she didn't mind. Even though everything was in her favor she still couldn't help but have that little bit of doubt in her mind like every girl this lucky has. _Why had it been so easy to get him hooked so early on, _Haley thought, but she just let it slip to back of her head.

She stood up and paced her room making sure everything was in place for them. She double checked her room: All the stuffed animals were placed behind everything in her closet, check; her books were laid out on her bed with colored tabs on pages that she thought were important, check; last but not least she check herself in the mirror and raised her head high, she had to confidence to tell Nathan her plan, check.

Nathan rubbed his eyes, he needed to calm down before going in there. He just still couldn't get a grip on how his dad chewed him out because he might not be able to play basketball, but his mother said the same thing Karen did.

Flashback:

_He walked through the door, once he dropped his stuff, the voice he had dreaded all day roared as thunder through the whole house, " NATHAN!!!!!"_

"_Will you just shut up Dan!" Thank God for his mom; Nathan walked into the kitchen to see his dad trying to slow his breathing and his mom at the sink doing dishes. Dan finally looked up at Nathan with fire in his eyes. _

"_Who was on the phone dad," asked Nathan._

"_I don't know Nathan why don't you tell me," retorted his dad. All Nathan could do was look down at his feet; the fire in Dan's eyes grew from a camp fire to a complete forest gone ablaze. _

"_Ummmmmmm...," was all Nathan could say. Next thing he knew he felt his head sting and he looked up at his father who had stood up and was staring him eye to eye. _

"_Do you know the answer now? Well, since you're too stupid to figure it out it was Whitey! Your coach, the one that just called to tell me that you're FAILING HISTORY!!!!!"_

"_Look dad I'm sorry. I got tutor today so don't worry. I'll be able to play; don't worry you'll be able to live your dream through me," Nathan shot back with the same Scott glare they all had. Dan finally backed down because he knew he had won, "Don't wait up for me I have things to do at the dealership," Dan said as he slammed the door shut. _

"_I'm so sorry Nathan. I never thought in a million years he would flip out like that." _

"_Its okay mom, as long I don't let him see it really got me I'm fine."_

"_Now what's with this new tutor?"_

"_She's a girl at school, she's the most recommended tutor at school, and she works at Karen's Café…"_

"_THE PREACHER'S DAUGHTER!!!!!"_

"_Well yeah…" Nathan looked down at shoes, "why is everyone so surprised when I talk about her?"_

"_Well don't mess with her and be careful don't hurt her."_

"_Why do people keep on telling me that; I mean Karen told me not to do anything stupid."_

"_Good you should listen to her. She's a wise woman. I don't know how she could stand Dan."_

"_Whatever. I have to go to Haley's. I'll see ya later, and in like the words of dad 'Don't wait up for me'," with that Nathan got up, kissed his mom, and walked out the door. _

End Flashback

Nathan leaned his head against the wheel, but was startled when his head hit the horn. This made him come back to reality, _Oh shit! She's gonna think I'm totally out of it. Wait, why do I really care what she thinks, _Nathan thought.

_HONK!!!!!!!!!!_

"What the…," Haley said as she walked over to the window. She looked out the window and then raced down the stairs to find she was too late. Taylor had gotten to the door before her.

"Hey sexy," Taylor said as she ushered Nathan through the door.

"You're Haley's sister? Damn, I thought it was a tale when they said that there is at least one bad one in the bunch."

"So you're here to see Haley, but why, when you could come play with me," said Taylor while she came so close to Nathan that he could feel her breath on his lips and then he jumped when he felt Taylor grab his balls and also when he heard foot steps coming down the stairs. That's when he pushed her away, "While that is a tempting offer, I have to go study with your sister." With that he left a pouty, horny Taylor at the door.

"Haley," yelled Nathan while not looking where he was going, "Haley! Whoa, hey there Haley." He looked down to see he had ran Haley between him and a wall.

"Wow, this is awkward, ummmmmmmmmmm… we need to go to my room where I have everything okay?"

"Sure okay. Lead the way."

As she led the way, Nathan couldn't help but look at her ass as she walked up the stairs. _Man how could I not have noticed that ass before. Wait, why am I thinking about her like this. It's jus that resolution Rachel gave me, well I'm spending time with her, so no one can say I backed out, _Nathan thought.

_Oh my gosh, I can't believe he's looking at my ass! But why do I feel all tingly all over? I mean we just barely touched right, well it doesn't matter. I mean I bet he's using me just like I'm using him. He's using me for tutoring because he should know that he's not gonna get anything else, and I'm using him to get rid of my image and title, _thought Haley.

"Well this is it," Haley said as she ushered Nathan into her room.

"Wow, I never would have expected you be a black and blue kinda person. I took you for a pink girl kido," Nathan said as he messed up her hair.

"One, we're under my turf and never call me that again. Two, I hate the color pink and I do have some pride in my school. Three, we need to get down to studying before my brothers and dad come home and I get the shit knocked outta me for having you up here," with that Haley turned around and headed to her bed. She patted at the spot open on her bed. When he didn't come she looked up at him, "I maybe the preacher's daughter, but I don't have a disease," and when he still didn't come, "How bout this I'm a virgin."

"What," crocked a wide-eyed Nathan. _Did she really just say that or was it just me, _thought Nathan.

"You heard me. I was just seeing if you were still in this world, but I guess you are now come sit down. We need to start to see if you're up to date with the class."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!2 HOURS LATER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Jeeze, who knew you were that far behind?"

"Well definitely not me," Nathan said laying back on her bed stretching. _I like this bed, I feel at home. I could really see me laying here with her in my arms. Wait where did that come from, well she is nice, _Nathan looked up at that moment and saw Haley tuck a peace of hair behind her ear, and bite her lip as though she was in deep thought.

_I can feel him looking at me, why is he looking at me, _Haley mentally screamed. _Should I tell him now, should I tell him at all? Yes, I'm gonna tell him right now. _"Hey Nathan, can I tell you something," Haley asked as she looked over at him.

"Sure lay it out on me."

"I want you to help my shed my good girl image."

**AN: Ok, this was my longest chapter ever and I'm sorry for the wait. I had serious block, I was thinking to far in the future. I mean I've already got the sequel mapped out in my head. What do you guys think so far? Review please!!**

♥**smunlucky13**


	5. AN

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't written in a while. I've been so busy with AP English. I also have been talking to a guy so I've really haven't been on the computer!! I also sorta have a case of writer's block. Now I promise I wont be one of those people who just leave a story I don't like things unfinished so yeah! PLEASE DON'T BE MADE IM SOOOOOOO SORRY!!**

♥**smunlucky13**


	6. Pick a Twin, Any Twin

**Disclaimer: I don't own OTH or any of the characters, if I did James Lafferty would be mine lol!**

Haley lied on her bed basking in her victory. He had said yes, she didn't think he would do it. She had laid it out flat for him, he wanted her help and she wanted something in return. Haley fell asleep with dreams of what may come, meanwhile on the other side of town there was a certain boy not knowing what had gotten him self into.

Nathan sat there recalling that days events and how he had actually agreed to doing this. He was so going to need Brooke's help with this one; she owed him many favors, with this thought he picked up the phone.

"Hello," a cheery voice answered.

"Hey, Brooke, I need a favor and I need it A.S.A.P."

"Sure Nate. What is it?"

"I need you to help me transform Haley into a hottie."

"YOU NEED ME TO WHAT????"

Nathan had to hold the phone away from his ear; he had kinda figured this to be her reaction, "Please Brooke! You owe me anyways; if you do this I'll give you that tape and Chase will never know."

"Fine! Black-mail has gotten me every time, and now it will work. You fork over the girl and the tape and you will get a miracle."

_That's how business is done,_ Nathan thought. Lying down, Nathan fell asleep with the same thought as Haley, _How the hell are WE gonna pull this off._

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Haley awoke that morning to her cell going off; she never bothered to look at the id and assumed that it was the blonde Scott and not the brunette, "You know what Scott, you should know better. You never call me on a Saturday, and especially before 9. Next time I see you I'll make sure all you're hair products have disappear Lucas Eugene!"

"Well, good morning to you too. I'm glad to know that my dear older brother loves his hair products and that his middle name is Eugene."

At the sound of Nathan's voice Haley fell out of her bed and almost died, "Nathan! Oh my gosh, I didn't know it was you. Please don't tell Lucas I told you his middle name, I didn't mean to, oh please don't!!!!!!!! I'll do anything!"

"Anything? Are you willing to do that; I can think of many things that you'll regret."

"I'm already tutoring you, what else is worse?"

"Oh, you'll see. Get ready, I'll be by to pick you up in the next, oh, 30 minutes."

_Oh shit!!!_ Haley thought. She quickly got up, took a shower and was ready to go. As she walked through the hallway, one of the twins saw her leaving and wonder who and what could have gotten their little sister up and outta bed before 10:00.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nathan rolled up to Haley's and saw her sitting on her front porch. He couldn't stop staring; _There's nothing wrong with her, she's a simple beauty. Oh crap, where did that come from, _Nathan thought.

Haley sat on the top step, playing with her _Little Mermaid_ shoelaces waiting for Nathan to show up. She turned her ipod up she wouldn't have to deal with one of the twins or even worse Taylor; she cringed at the thought. Within a minute she was lost in the song,

**Breathe life to the street from the mouth  
Those ruby red lips have much to give  
Pull life from the land with your capable hands  
Those life loving beautiful broken hands  
Oh, I'll stand with you and marvel  
At the cosmos pink and bright  
All the pages flipping backwards  
Til time is gone and wrong is right  
**

Nathan couldn't move, this had never happened to him. He had never viewed a girl like this before; she was beautiful, smart, every thing a guy would want in a girl. _This is it, _Nathan thought, _I want someone I can rely on, I want Haley._ With that Nathan got out of the car, with a determined look on his face, walked up to Haley with the biggest decision of his life.

**  
Rivers running up the hills and to the sky and down to the sea  
Where a merman with a twinkle casts a hook in me**

Sing me a salty blue song, I'll be gone  
With watery cheeks down flowered lanes  
Tattered sails on a ramshackle ship, I'll go pale  
Staring straight in the face looming tempest waves

Haley sat there and was so into the song that she didn't notice the dark haired blue-eyed Scott staring at her. She opened her eyes to see a pair of huge _Jordan's_ staring back at her; finally feeling his eyes upon she slowly looked up at him with a bashful smile.

**  
Otherwise I'll wither and die here  
On this reach of rubble rambling  
With two years filled up with sand, dear  
In a broken daze I'll be scrambling  
**

"Sorry Nate, I didn't see you," Haley said not looking Nathan.

"It's okay; you looked really peaceful, I didn't want to disturb you," Nathan said sitting down next to her.

"What are you listening to," Nathan asked. _Is he actually interested in what I'm listening to, _Haley thought.

"Oh nothing, just Laura Veirs; her music's really helped me out ever since my mother died."

Over hearing their conversation, the twin who had wondered before, had found his answer. He walked outside with two cups of coffee, and sat on the other side of Haley.

Haley felt a nudge on her shoulder and looked over to see her brother's painted fingernails hand her a cup of coffee. Jon looked over at Nathan, "I didn't know if you wanted any, but I could go get you some if you want?"

"No, I'm fine. But Haley and I have a date the shopping queen."

"W…w…wait, what do you me I have a…," Jon cut Haley short.

"Well, I just wanted to know who and what worked the miracle of getting my baby sister outta bed before 10."

"I'm guessing you figured it out now, it was me. I'm guilty, but I'm glad you appreciate the miracle I have just bestowed upon this house. Now Haley lets go," and with that Nathan got up while dragging a flabbergasted Haley behind him.

Haley didn't know why she just let him pick her up; she just looked back her brother, who just sat there smiling and waving at her. She looked back at Nathan and saw him smile at her, and not one of those famous Scott smirks that she had seen growing up with Lucas and now with Nathan; she saw a true smile one that let her see his true self and gave her some hope for their future.

**  
Like rivers running up the hills and to the sky and down to the sea**

**Where a merman with a twinkle casts a hook in me  
**

Jon sat there on the front porch looking into his cup of coffee, then he looked up into the sky and said a prayer, "Dear God, thank you for this miracle of one, getting Haley outta bed before 10; two, for Nathan. Show them both how much they need each other. I know you work in mysterious ways, but I know that you always have a plan. I mean look at me, you would never think that I am worth saving. Well thank you and Amen." Jon looked down and back to his coffee, and just laughed.

"What are you laughing about," his brother asked, sitting where Haley had just been sitting.

"Nothing, just watching probably the newest couple of Tree Hill heading off into the sunset, well sunrise," Jon replied in a cheerful tone. His brother just sat there with a weird look on his face and just shook his head. Jon and Joey identical, yet complete opposites sat shoulder to shoulder while watching their little sister go off into the sunrise; one hoping for her to find someone she can love and trust in and the other wanting her to stay as far away as she can from the man that will probably steal her away, physically, mentally, and emotionally from her family.

**  
Summer sky falling into the sea, taking part of me  
See the bones on the sand in the light  
All the heards of the sea rushing by, pay no mind  
To the dancing reflections gone wild  
And at night a fractured star fell  
And pierced right through the thick of me  
I cried out in pain and joy, yes  
I'm not dead, not numb, not withering  
**

Haley looked back at her brothers sitting out on the front porch and wondered what was going on through their heads. They have something that Taylor and she would and will never have. She looked back at Nathan who gave her the infamous Scott smirk and looked back on the road.

When she wasn't paying attention Nathan found it to the perfect time to hold her hand. He reached over and took in his; Haley jumped, and saw it was just Nathan. He laughed at her reaction and just smiled and shook his head. Haley blushed and felt her heart melt at his gesture. _I wonder where he's going with this. I like it so far, but I wonder how far he will go before something goes wrong, _Haley pondered.

"What's on your mind," Nathan asked.

"Oh, nothing really; wait there is one thing I was wondering about though," Haley replied looking at him with a puzzled face which made Nathan laugh.

"What's that?"

"Where **exactly** are we going and **what **does it have to do with **Brooke Davis**?"

"Oh, you just wait and see," Nathan said with that famous smirk and he picked up her hand and kissed it. _It's gonna be a long day, please help me God_, and those were some of the last thoughts that ran through Haley's mind before she met the "Shopping Storm" that was Brooke Davis.

****

Like a falling leaf who keeps her green  
I'm turning bright in the sea  
Where a merman with a twinkle casts a hook in me+

**AN: I'm soooooooooooo sorry for not posting sooner. It's been a very hectic past couple of months; from Upward Bound (a college bound program I'm in) to my dad being in ICU for almost two weeks. I thank all of you for being so patient with me!!! Please Review!!!**

**Ps. The song is "Cast a Hook" by Laura Veirs!! One of my fave singers!!**


	7. Tell Me Because I Need to Know

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters. I wish I own James Lafferty but I don't think that's gonna happen.

AU: I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but since I'm having surgery I will have sometime on my hands because I cannot talk or sing. Lol

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Brooke sat there waiting for Nathan in the front the mall. _Why does he need me to do this, seriously what does he see in this girl, _Brooke thought to herself. She would have not acknowledged Nathan's call if he hadn't called so many blessed times, when she finally got enough energy to pick up her phone he had stopped. She finally noticed he had left her a message, "Hey, Brooke! Please pick up your phone! I need your help with girl issues." Brooke just laughed at the message and decided to call him back. When he told her of his "girl issues" she laughed, then he pulled the blackmail call; never in a million years she would have thought as Nathan Scott to be the kind of guy to blackmail a person, but she thought wrong.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Meanwhile in the car with Nathan and Haley they sat there holding hands in his trucks. Never in a lifetime Haley James thought she would feel safe with Nathan Scott. She turned to look at him, he was concentrating on the road, but once in a while he would look over at her and give her that famous Scott smirk that him and Lucas were both known for. It made Haley's heart melt and give in to Lucas every time he did it, but with Nathan it was different; it infuriated her, she wanted to smack it off of his face just because she could, but at other times like now she just wanted to kiss it off and leave him with a genuine smile that only she could give him. In her deep thought she caught herself staring at Nathan's lips, _Oh those beautiful lips. Wait, where the hell did that come from,_ Haley thought. She finally snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a distant but oh so fake cough, they had stopped at a red light and he looked right at her; she felt his cobalt eyes look right through her doe brown ones, like he was looking into her soul. She quickly looked out the window and let go of his hand real quick and put it in her lap where he couldn't reach it.

Nathan felt emptiness when Haley let go of his hand, he didn't know if she did because she didn't want to hold his had or if it was because he had caught her staring at him not that he minded. He didn't mind because he did the same thing every time he got the chance; he noticed the way she looked at him and how she bit her lip in the process, the way her hair fell in her face and she would try to blow it away. Just thinking about what those lips could do made his jeans tighten, he wriggled around in his seat trying to think of ways to try to stop starring and thinking about her. That's when he noticed the silence between the two of them; he reached over and noticed she pulled away when he started to move towards the radio.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you or try to make you do something you don't wanna do, I'm just turning on the radio."

"I'm sorry for pulling away, but I've never really been in a car alone with a boy except my brothers, dad, and of course Lucas. My dad has always trusted Lucas though, Karen and my mom were friends," Haley said looking down at her hands.

Nathan was surprised because he really never heard anyone talk about Mrs. James especially Haley. He had seen pictures in her room of her when she was little and then from when she was older, but none now. He never really hung out with her brother since he was a year older, so when he heard his mom died he gave him his condolences but never really knew. "So what happened to your mom, if you don't mind me asking. I mean you don't have to answer me…" he abruptly cut off by Haley.

"No, it's okay. I don't mind talking about it." Haley sat there looking at her hands, she never really told anybody what had happened. She just assumed that since Nathan was on the team with her brother and then there was Lucas they could have at least told him, but nope there he was looking at her like a lost puppy. "It all started when she had gone to the doctors about two years ago, she thought that she was pregnant," Haley started.

Flashback

_Lydia James walked into the kitchen and set her things down on the table with a sigh. Walking over and making herself a cup of coffee, she just wondered why her life could make such a difficult turn for the worse. Lydia was so lost in her wondering thoughts that she didn't hear the children come in. _

"_So am I not the youngest anymore," Haley asked with so much happiness that Lydia didn't know if she could break her heart. _

"_Lets talk about this when your father comes home and him and I have had a chance to talk first," Lydia replied looking down at her coffee with a face that none of the children have seen on her face at all._

_That night Haley could hear her parents arguing and it made her cringe; never in her life had she ever heard her parents fight this bad. She gradually crept up to her parent's door and listened in with every intention to find out what had gotten into her parents, but mainly her mother._

"_Jimmy it's my body I can do whatever I want with it, and I want to have theses babies and you of all people should know that," Lydia had practically yelled._

"_NO! As much as I want these children as you do I can't let you put your life in danger and I have a right as much as you do, they're my children too," Jimmy said, while walking over to his wife and tried to hold her; Haley could only see so much through the little key hole in her parents' door. Haley finally turned around and with a sigh leaned against her parents' door, but was interrupted when she heard something fall; she quickly turned around to see her mother had collapsed on the floor. She could hear her dad screaming for her mother, "Lydia, Lydia!!" was Haley heard for what seemed liked hours. Haley quickly moved away from her position on the floor and stood up, all she remembered was her father screaming for one of the twins to call 911, and by the time the paramedics came it was too late. The doctors said there was nothing they could have done; the stress had come upon her to abruptly._

End Flashback

"Wow," was all Nathan could say, "but if you don't mind me asking besides stress or something did they explain how she died exactly?"

Haley looked down at her hands and replied, "She was pregnant with twins, but they were in her fallopian tube and when the stress took over the one that they were in exploded and she bleed to death."

"Oh, Haley I'm sorry. I should have never brought it up," Nathan said lifting Haley's chin up so he looked her directly in her eyes. With his thumb he wiped off the tear coming down her cheek. Haley had never felt so comforted in her life; she nuzzled her check into the palm of his hand. Nathan was just about to lean in to kiss her until they heard a very annoyed knock at his window, and there in all her great glory was the famous shopping queen herself, Brooke Davis.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Brooke had sat there wondering what was taking them so long, she had saw them pull up into the parking lot and park his car, but they were not coming out. _Well, I guess I'm gonna have to go get them myself, _Brooke thought to herself. As she walked over to Nathan's truck, she noticed something different about Nathan that she hadn't seen since they were little; she saw the sincerity in eyes when he looked at Haley, she saw him caressing her cheek and she saw something that she had never seen before, Brooke saw love in his eyes, not lust, just pure love.

_Wow, Nathan is taking this resolution to the extreme. He is one of my good friends and I would like to see him stop hanging around Rach-hoe and be happy. Haley seems to be a doing a good job; yes, that means plan! Time to call Peyton, _Brooke thought. With that she called a very drowsy Peyton.

"Hello," a very exhausted Peyton said.

"Did you have a fun night with Broody," a very cheerful Brooke asked.

"Yeah, why," Peyton asked looking at her boyfriend who was sleeping right next to her.

"Because I need you to leave your fun and come to the mall."

"But why? It's only 10:45 in the morning," Peyton whined.

"I need you here to help with plan Naley," Brooke replied.

"With plan what," Peyton asked, she was seriously confused.

"It's Nathan's and Haley's names put together, just like you and Lucas equal Pucuas."

"Ewww… don't ever say that again. Fine I'll help as long as Nate's happy I'm cool with it. I'll see ya in a few."

"Don't worry he will be when I get threw with them, see ya," Brooke said hanging up her phone.

Now plan Naley was in take-off, but little did the girls know there was something or better yet someone going to try to stop them.

**Next chapter: The stores, the clothes, the Rach-ho, Oh My! Please review, I also just wrote another story under Ron and Hermione. I would like people to go check it out and tell me what you think.**


End file.
